


Boy, the Temptation

by Nia_Kantorka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, No Intercourse, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/pseuds/Nia_Kantorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James was the next twenty four hours alone with Scorpius Malfoy. That boy was pure temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy, the Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> My lovely [Capitu](http://capitu.livejournal.com/), I tried to write something new, but it didn't go according to plan. It's probably not the best thing ever, but it's your favourite next gen pairing and I hope you'll like it.
> 
> It would be even less presentable if [Iwao](http://iwao.livejournal.com/) hadn't betaed it. She was impeccable, lighting-fast and wonderful! It's likely I've missed mistakes, and would be glad if someone points them out.
> 
> Translated into [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3598761) by labs_mouse. Thank you!

**Boy, the Temptation**

James couldn’t believe it. Here he was with his brother’s best friend at aunt Fleur’s and uncle Bill’s beach house in Lacanau-Océan in France– alone. Why the heck did Albus have to go surfing when the coastguards warned about Portuguese man o’war? Thank Merlin, his little brother had worn a wetsuit and the nettles catched only part of his calf. And their dad had reacted fast and Apparated Side-along with Al the minute he was out of the water. They went back to London and St Mungo’s. Harry had said they wouldn’t be back before tomorrow noon. As their dad had enough experience on his own with St. Mungo’s, he was probably right.

So, here he was alone for the next twenty four hours with one Scorpius Malfoy. On whom he had a silent crush, though he didn’t plan to give into that. Oh, he knew it would be a challenge. That boy was pure temptation. From the porch of the house James had quite a good view of said boy who was currently lying on his front under a sunshade reading a book. His eyes took in Scorpius body; the lean, lanky frame with Seeker muscles in all the right places, the luscious arse only covered by navy swimming trunks, the blond mane tousled by the wind and some ridiculously big headphones, one foot tapping to the beat and so much pale skin on display that James own swimming shorts had gone uncomfortably tight while he’d been ogling. 

James sighed. It hadn’t been easy to get out of Scorpius’ way with Al and dad around. Now, it would be impossible. And the handsome bugger– too smart for his own good– knew most likely why James was avoiding him. James had felt Scorpius’ blue-grey eyes following him nearly all of his last months at school, after Scorpius had caught him watching one too many times. Since that day, he’d been screwed. 

It didn’t matter that James had a fan club of his own. Or that James wasn’t shy of taking advantage of his admirers, no matter the gender. But there were things that did matter to James. First, Scorpius was nearly family since the age of eleven when he and Al had become thick as thieves. And one didn’t fuck around with their family. No matter if they had a crush on that person. Second, James took only lovers of his own age or older than him. And Scorpius was younger. He wasn’t even of age and only had turned sixteen in May, while James’ 18th birthday was coming up in a few months. And yet he still fancied Scorpius. He had seen him grow up, and over time the bony little boy with pointy angles had become a ravishingly beautiful teenager. But there was more to him. James knew that Scorpius hid a golden heart behind posh manners and his sharp Malfoy tongue and that he would go literally through hell for his brother and for anyone he loved. 

It was no good. So James tried to calm his nerves. He just had to get through the next twenty four hours. He had to. Then dad and Al would be back and by the end of this week their holidays would end. After that James would pick up training with the Falmouth Falcons and it would be way easier to lose sight of Scorpius. But only if they could stay out of each other’s pants these next hours. Boy, the temptation was horrible. Right on cue Scorpius lifted his head and gave James a knowing smirk. _Merlin, he was so fucked._

xxooooxx

Scorpius was jittery. From the moment Al und his dad had Apparated to St. Mungo’s, he had known his chance had come. He and James were alone. Finally. He wanted to leap to his feet and run up the beach towards the porch were James stood, and tried unsuccessfully not to ogle him. That daft sod was evading him although James wanted him as much as he wanted James. It was driving Scorpius mad, which he didn’t let on. And though he hadn’t wished for Al’s run-in with a man o’war, it felt like an opportunity he should make full use of. He lifted his head and locked his gaze with James’ and smirked at the _want_ he could see on his face.

He was glad that his feelings didn’t shine like a beacon on his own features. He _was_ a Malfoy after all. And though his upbringing was way looser than his dad’s had been or– Morgana be thanked– his granddad’s, he was able to disguise his feelings way better than James. The tapping of his foot notwithstanding. 

Anyway, he knew that James was aware of Scorpius crush on him as he knew that Scorpius was aware of his. Why he just couldn’t give in was beyond Scorpius’ horizon. In all likelihood some Potter-ish code of honour. After years of having spent time in the company of the Potters and Potter-Weasleys he’d learned their way. And he was planning to put his knowledge to good use today. He shut his book, grabbed his towel and started to walk slowly towards James, a smile lighting up his face.

xxooooxx

Scorpius was approaching him now. With _that_ smile of his. Such a sensually wicked mouth should be prohibited from smirking like that. James could feel its impact, the rising of his pulse and the stuttering of his breath. Just from that smile his half-hard cock got harder and the thought of surrender crossed his mind– only two minutes after he’d tried to gather some strength.

“It’s really hot outside even under a sunshade. I need something to drink and then I’m going to take a siesta.” 

Scorpius looked him up and down and James saw his gaze lingering a few seconds too long at his groin. 

“Do you want to join me?” he asked mischievously and stepped right into James personal space. 

“Ungh... since when are Slytherins so blunt?”

“Oh, don’t worry James. Not all Slytherins are this forward. It’s just me trying to seduce an obstinate Gryffindor. Do you know whom I’m talking about?”

…

“James?”

“Mmh, I guess you’re talking about me.”

“Yes, James. I am. So, will you come with me, now that I’ve scraped up my nearly non-existent courage to proposition you?” 

Scorpius was so close, James saw tiny grey flecks in his blue irises and felt warm huffs on his chin. A shiver ran down his spine as his nose caught Scorpius’ fragrance. He smelled like summer, salty and woodsy just like leaf trees did. Which was astonishing because they were a long way off from any leaves. James inhaled again and with every second his resistance swept away like a sand castle by the flood.

xxooooxx

Scorpius wanted to grab James and forced himself not to do so. He could prod, entice and present himself at his best. But James needed to take the first step. Otherwise he would backpedal and would leave Scorpius still yearning. Oh, he was bluffing and acting way more experienced than he actually was, but James should expect nothing less from a Slytherin. After all he has dealt with Al his whole life.

Scorpius suppressed a smile, tilted his head and drank in the velvety brown of James’ irises. He loved the depth of those eyes and could probably lose himself in them for hours. He shook himself mentally and batted his lashes to gain some distance. He glanced over James’ face; the freckled turned-up nose, the strong jaw and the slightly lopsided mouth with its ripe bottom lip. Unconsciously the tip of his tongue wetted his own lips. James was watching his mouth’s movements as in trance and Scorpius wanted him so badly. He caught James’ eyes again while his brain was silently pleading.

xxooooxx

While Scorpius licked his lips James’ nails pierced into the flesh of his palms until it hurt. Then their gaze locked again and he saw such longing in the blue-grey eyes– it was his undoing. He took one deep breath, captured Scorpius shoulder with one hand while the other buried itself in silky blond hair. James closed the last inches separating them, lowered his head until his lips brushed against Scorpius soft ones.

It was as if Scorpius had only waited to uncoil like an elastic spring. James felt his hands gliding up and down his back holding him in a firm embrace. He sighed and the moment his lips opened he felt Scorpius’ tongue dart forward into his mouth. It took only a few seconds to melt every rational thought in his brain while their tongues learned each other’s texture for the first time. James heard soft moaning and wasn’t sure who’d made the sound. Kissing Scorpius was like hunting the snitch on a warm spring day, like diving into the cold Atlantic, like meeting the family on a Sunday lunch at the Burrow and like nothing he ever felt before. He didn’t want it to stop but lack of air forced them apart if one could call his fiercely nibbling on Scorpius’ lip _separation_. 

“Please, take me to bed and fuck me, James,” Scorpius murmured against his lips. 

“Merlin, I want to, Scor”, James said breathlessly. “Albeit I’m reckless most of the time I’m not going to jeopardise our friendship and just screw you into the mattress. Oh, don’t look at me like that. You are not a only an appealing fuck, Scor. You’re Al’s best friend and nearly part of the family. But don’t worry. There are enough options to make you scream. Believe me. I’ll show you.” 

“If you say so,” Scorpius said unsure and disappointed.

“Maybe I should tell you what I want,” James said giving Scorpius a smile. “I want to touch you, feel your porcelain skin, lick and tease your nipples. Oh, and I want to suck your cock, fondle your balls and lick at your hole until you’re going crazy. Just imagine how my tongue will feel when I’m pushing it inside you. And if our need for some fucking increases over time, we could talk about you fucking me.”

“Oh my god.” Scorpius voice was scratchy.

James saw a rosy flush spread from Scorpius’ cheeks down his neck, unfurling over his collarbones on to his chest. His pupils dilated and James saw the blue grey turning dark rimmed with lighter blue. His swelling cock had nearly reached the hem of the trunks pushing blue fabric away from pale skin. He looked gorgeous and James couldn’t wait to see Scorpius being debauched for real. James hand grabbed his wrist before dragging him to his bedroom.

xxooooxx

Scorpius was being tugged into James’ bedroom. James picked up his wand from a chair and enlarged the bed. In his haste he cast the spell too enthusiastically resulting in the bed frame knocking them off their feet. They fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs and arms. Scorpius didn’t care that all air was forced out of his lungs because he could feel James’ weigh from knees to chest, his mouth just a fraction away and a big, hard cock pressed against his thigh. He tugged at James’ head until their lips met again. Hands stroked over warm skin, groping and trembling in their rush to memorise as much as possible.

The waistband of James swimming trunks was unreachable from this angle and Scorpius grunted in frustration. 

“Off. James, take those insufferable trunks off.” 

To Scorpius annoyance, James just chuckled and didn’t make an effort to pull his pants down. Instead he was still snogging Scorpius senseless. Well, he couldn’t really complain about the sizzling heat flooding his body while their tongues mingled, but he got more impatient with every passing second. He’d wanted James for so long. Scorpius wriggled his hands under James’ waistband to grope his luscious arse for the first time. 

“Such impatience,” he heard James whispering in his ear. But then he took pity and shed the offending material anyway. “Your turn.” 

And just like that James was sliding down Scorpius body, leaving behind a trail of kisses, over a hard collarbone, firm chest muscles, perked nipples, dipped into a ticklish belly button and then he came to an end above the airy texture of his tight trunks. Scorpius moaned when James used mostly his teeth to pull his pants down without touching his dick. He felt warm breath fluttering over his skin and squirmed in anticipation. James paused and the moment Scorpius opened his mouth to mutter something coarse James sucked Scorpius cock into his mouth. Whatever had been on the tip of his tongue got lost in wet sensation and perfect friction of flesh gliding over flesh. Scorpius’ hands fisted the sheets to restrain himself from pushing into James’ throat or pulling at his hair. 

“Oh…”  
James picked up a rhythm, alternating between sucking at the head and letting his tongue glide from its slit down his shaft. It was agonising and wonderful. Tension began to rise in his balls and tendrils of blazing heat diffused through him and… James let his cock slide out of his mouth.

“No, no...James. I need more, please!”

xxooooxx

Scorpius voice cracked in desperation and his dazed gaze tried to focus on James.

“Ssh, I want to lick your arse and then I’m going to finger you until you see stars.” James gripped a pillow and prodded Scorpius to raise his back to place it under his bum. James settled down between Scorpius thighs while spreading him open with his body and his hands on his cheeks. After he tilted the angle of Scorpius’ pelvis, his hands slung around his thighs, James rested his chin on the mattress. He took one look at pale-rose wrinkled skin before he dove forward. James hadn’t done this with anyone else, but had always dreamed of doing it. And if the person he would conjure in his mind had had such lucid skin and fair hair, well, it couldn’t be helped. Scorpius’ channel was warm, and after a short moment of tension he got pliable and his ring of muscles relaxed under the attack of James’ digging tongue.

“James, oh my god. This feels so… fuck.”

James smiled against Scor’s skin and deliberately moved his tongue back and forth. He shifted a bit and let one hand glide around Scorpius’ leg toward his hole. To wet it, he put a finger into his still working mouth then let it join his tongue in Scorpius’ arse. Sex had always been nice and entertaining before and he didn’t mind whether he shoved his dick into a fanny or an arse, but this _was_ different. He was aroused like hell, though he hadn’t even had his cock touched by his partner or was planning to seek his touch in the next few minutes. He was satisfied with giving as much pleasure as he could before being on the receiving end himself. It was so unlike his normal flighty self that it had only one possible explanantion: he had it bad for Scorpius Malfoy. Obviously.

xxooooxx

James assault on Scorpius’ arse was disturbingly successful. His cock was leaking; his breathing elaborate and only his moans were louder than the drumming of his pulse in his ears.

“Yes, please, yes, please, yes, please. James, James, J…” 

Any other time Scorpius would have been embarrassed by his shameless begging and chanting of James’ name like a prayer, but he didn’t care. He didn’t even consider it. Scorpius was drowning in sensations– it was perfect and not enough. He needed more and never wanted it to end. It was a study in contradictions and just right. 

James’ tongue left Scorpius’ body and only his finger remained which got him whining in protest. James mumbled something against his thigh before warm liquid dropped on his hole and a second finger was pushed inside. It didn’t hurt. No, it felt great, especially when James began to scissor them in his arse. And then he brought in a third and Scorpius thought it was perfect, until James hit a knob at the front of his channel and he literally saw the promised stars. It was incredible and he wanted to come so badly.

“James, I need…let me…please.”

James’ other hand reached for his cock. But the angle was awkward and the leverage not right. Scorpius wailed in frustration. 

“Scor, touch yourself. Come on. Feel my fingers up your gorgeous arse and come for me.”

His hands were cramped, but he managed to spit into his right palm, grabbed his cock and wanked himself desperately. James’ fingers continued their torture, and it didn’t take long… three, four strokes for his white hot release to spurt on his stomach.

xxooooxx

James crawled next to Scorpius, popped his head on his hand and watched him catch his breath. James’ neglected cock jumped at the sight of the positively ruined boy next to him.

Scorpius eyes flew open.

“You didn’t come.”

“Not, yet.”

“I want you to come too.”

Scorpius gaze drifted to James groin and took in the size of his cock in. 

“I probably won’t be able to reciprocate what you did to me, but I would love to try. I want to suck your cock James.”

“Merlin, Scor. Yes, I would love to put my dick in your mouth.”

James raised an eyebrow when Scorpius cast a wandless cleaning charm on himself but got distracted as he was pushed on his back. 

“I don’t want to make you wait any longer. So, if it lacks romance or finesse, don’t hold it against me,” Scorpius said while he settled himself next to James and took hold of the long thick base of his dick.

James stifled a groan when only seconds later a hot wet mouth swallowed his head. Scorpius put his lips and mouth into a sucking motion that made James’ brain melt into goo. His tongue flickered over his slit and around his head while one hand stroke his balls and the other his shaft. After being aroused for quite some time James knew he wouldn’t last long. 

“Scor, I’m…,” James tried to warn, but it didn’t stop Scorpius.

His breath hitched, matching Scorpius licking, sucking and stroking. James squeezed his eyes shut and gave in.

xxooooxx

To see James falling apart under his ministrations was unbelievable. He was proud to be responsible for the quivering mass of a hot man in his bed, and when he felt James reaching the edge he just hoped they would do it again soon. Scorpius couldn’t do much more than suck James thick cock head with abandon. His dick tasted delicious, so Scorpius let James’ warning slide and increased the flickers of his tongue. That together with his stroking hands did the trick, because James’ load flooded his mouth and Scorpius swallowed the salty, bitter fluid without a second thought. It was a part of James and that was enough reason to enjoy it.

Though James was as worn out as Scorpius had been, he dragged Scorpius up into an overwhelming hug. 

“You didn’t need to swallow. You know that, don’t you?”  
“Yes, but I wanted to.”

“It was perfect. Thank you.”

Scorpius crashed his lips on James’. “It was. Thank _you_ ”

xxooooxx

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://niakantorka.tumblr.com/) or on [LJ](http://nia-kantorka.livejournal.com/).


End file.
